Eternally Yours
by lookingforthecure1387
Summary: First Vampire Diaries Fic. Future fic, Starts at Carolines 26th birthday. Klaus/Caroline. (But with other character story lines as well.) Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline's eyes shot open, another bad dream. She laid there trying to will herself to fall back to sleep when she could hear muffles from the room next to hers; that's what she got for living with so many people. As she sat up a flood of memories washed over her; she had had the same nightmare she has been having for the past three weeks, but this time it felt, soo… real. _Oh no_! _NO! It couldn't have been; it was a dream, it HAD to have been a dream… Right? _The blonde vampire thought to herself.

There was a loud knock on her door; "Care, are you up?" Elena knocked again, "CARE!"

"Uh- yeah, yeah I am awake." _You got to get this out of your head, Caroline, it happened once, stop dreaming about it. _

"Well, will you open the door please?" Caroline knew if she didn't Elena would just rip it off its hinges. She walked over and turned the door knob, and went back to her bed. "Well good morning to you sunshine" The dark haired vampire shut the door and then joined the blonde on her bed. Caroline was deep in thought, trying to put the pieces together from the night before, _it was a dream. _She made herself come to that conclusion. "Hello earth to Caroline…"

She snapped out of the thought she was in. "Yeah?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Elena said excited.

"I don't know why you still make such a big deal out of birthdays, I haven't aged since I was 17; that was nine years ago in case you forgot."

"Your still aging; you just don't show it, that's all." Elena smiled, "and just because we technically don't age anymore doesn't mean we shouldn't celebrate the day you were born, come on Stefan and Damon are making breakfast, your favorite, French toast."

Caroline put on her best 'please-Elena-smile' and headed down the stairs, as Elena promised Stefan and Damon were in the kitchen making breakfast, which did smell wonderful. There were balloons and streamers all over the house, something Caroline would do if it was one of the other's birthday. "Happy birthday Caroline," Stefan said.

"Thanks Stefan" She smiled "The place looks great!"

"You're welcome," Damon smiled.

"Thanks Damon," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Happy day of birth Care" He winked. "Witchy B is on her way over she should be here soon."

"SERIOUSLY?" Caroline's face lit up, Bonnie hadn't been home in almost three months and they hadn't seen her in about three weeks, she had left to go back to their home town, Mystic Falls, when her dad grew ill, and when she learned he only had a few months to live she stayed to help take care of him. Three weeks ago he past and she has been there since the funeral to tie up all of the loose ends.

"Seriously," Elena said, she is coming home.

"To stay. Or to visit?" Caroline asked.

"TO STAY!" Caroline heard the familiar voice and then the sound of bags hitting the floor. She turned to see Bonnie standing in the doorway, her dark hair thrown up in a messy bun, yoga pants on with her old MFHS sweatshirt on. Bonnie was the only one out of the three friends who you could tell the age of, she had matured in her face, and her womanly figure had emerged.

"AHHH!" she squealed as she ran to hug her other best friend, "I miss you so so much!"

"I missed you too, all of you; even you, Damon." She smiled.

"We missed you too, Bon" Damon said. They have always had a love/hate relationship but it was more for show, they loved each other and over the years had dropped the hate act a little. When they all decided to get the hell out of Mystic and move to Raleigh they never imagined they would end up in one big house, in fact they swore it wouldn't happen; but that is exactly how they ended up.

"How was your drive?" Elena asked. "You made it pretty quick."

"Yeah only two and a half hours, but it felt like it took me forever, I was just very ready to be home; I was so excited when I saw the 'Welcome to Raleigh' sign. Not to mention, I am starving!"

"Well you are just in time for breakfast" Stefan said as he finished putting the platters of food on the table.

"Its not blood is it?" She asked part sarcastic part serious; she was after all in a house full of vampires.

"No, it's not blood," Damon said. They all walked over to the table; there was a large amount of food on the table, French toast, pancakes, eggs, potatoes, biscuits."

"Geez guys, this is a serious amount of food." Caroline said sitting at the head of the table, not her normal seat if they all sat down together; but she figured that is where she should be since there were balloons on the chair.

"Now if Matt would just get here already," Elena said.

"He sent me a text and said happy birthday and to eat, he will be a little late." Caroline said starting to plate her food. Everyone followed Caroline's lead and made their plates, "Is this the norm?" Caroline gestured to her glass filled with a red liquid that resembled a bloody marry.

Damon nodded "B positive with a little Rum in it for the birthday festivities."

"So," Bonnie said a little awkwardly. "Did you hear from Tyler yet this morning."

Caroline shifted in her seat, not at the mention of Tyler though that didn't bug her anymore; he had been gone for the last eight years, and they only got to see each other once a year; he would text her an address, she would go there get on a plane and it would take it to him. She shifted because the memories from her 'dream' from last night pierced her mind at the mention of his name.

"Not yet, but I don't know if I will for sure. I got a card in my p.o. box from him yesterday that said he would try his best." She shrugged.

"Any ideas where he is?" Bonnie asked.

"No and it needs to stay that way, Klaus finally stopped looking for him and I need to keep it that way."

"You know he's been here in town right?" Stefan looked to Bonnie.

"Yeah, no idea why he would pick here of all places to reside," Bonnie rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water.

"My bets on Blondie over there" Damon pointed his fork at Caroline before eating the piece of pancake that was on it.

Caroline's stomach flipped, _Anything but the Klaus conversation please! _

"And he's been okay," Damon said, "As okay as he can being seeing as he's Klaus."

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah actually," Elena nodded "it's not been bad and Rebekah has been with him and ever since the whole 'cure field trip' she is pretty enjoyable." Stefan smiled at the mention of Rebekah's name and Bonnie took note.

"I feel like I have been gone for years," Bonnie said.

"Look" Stefan said "We're not going to be bestie's with Klaus anytime soon, but it's actually been pretty peaceful."

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Caroline said imagining it was Matt. When she opened the door however she revealed Klaus and Rebekah standing there."

"Happy birthday!" Bekah said in her British accent. "Sorry to just show up, but my brother here has no manners at all and insisted we come over."

Caroline just starred at Klaus unable to say anything. She was instantly thrown back into her dream hell remembering _that night_. _That night _that made him decide not to leave again to go in search of Tyler after visiting Rebekah for a few days in Mystic Falls, she let herself fully go back to _that day_ for the first time since it happened three weeks ago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**She had been in Mystic Falls for two days, she was there with Elena, Damon and Stefan for Bonnie dad's funeral, and she had been staying with her mom who was at work when there was a knock on the door. She wondered who it could be since she knew that it wasn't Elena, she was out with Damon, and Stefan was with Bonnie.**

"**Hello Caroline," her stomach dropped, she could only see the outline of him in the dark, but his British accent gave him away.**

"**Look, I don't know where he is," She said to the tall dark shadow standing in the door way.**

"**And I believe you, I am not here to talk about your betrothed anyways, I was just in town visiting my sister and wanted to say hello," he stepped into the light where she could see him clearly. "May I come in?" **

"**No. I will come outside," She said pulling the door shut behind her; the last thing she wanted was for him to have an open invitation into her mother's home. **

"**Very well," he gestured his hand to the swing that hung on the porch. "How have you been?" **

"**Alone for the last eight years, thanks to you," She wouldn't make eye contact with him. **

"**He could be dead Caroline, but I granted him mercy, for you." Klaus spoke softly. **

"**Yeah, well, excuse me if I don't jump up and down and thank you for that; I have been miserable." She really hadn't been that miserable, at first sure, but she had grown used to Ty being away, and actually started to really love her life in Raleigh, she was a school teacher, second grade, and love every minute of her job. She lived with her three best friends, well four she had really started to take a liking to Damon, and had lots of friends. But she didn't need Klaus to know this. **

"**I am sorry you have been… miserable." He said.**

"**You, Klaus Mikaelson, big, bad, vampire hybrid is… sorry?" she laughed not believing it. **

"**Yes," he said. "I really am, not for Tyler in anyway I could care less about him, actually I am leaving in two days to go look for him and when I find him I will tear him limb from limb" He paused and looked at Caroline realizing he had gotten off track. "Sorry," He said under his breath, "But for you, sweet, kind, Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, yes I am sorry I wish you never had to be effected by this." Caroline actually thought it sounded somewhat sincere for Klaus that is. **

"**I wouldn't have had to be effected by this Klaus, if you would have just let Ty-" She stops her self, she had been through this what felt like one hundred times with him, she didn't want to do it again. "Nevermind, why are you here again?" **

"**I wanted to see you," He said gently. **

"**Well you saw me" She stood up holding out her hands, "Can I go inside now?" **

"**If you wish," he said, standing up and nodding his head. "Good evening Caroline, thank you for taking the time to visit with me." **

"**Yeah, you're welcome," she rolled her eyes and went inside. She slammed the door, she hated how he did things like this, showed up and was all nice and gentlemanly, it messed with her head, and she could almost see emotion from him. **

**She went to the couch and found her phone had a text message on it, from Elena.**

**From Elena: **_**you sure you don't want to come out, we're at the Grill!**_

**She shot her a text back really fast. **

**To Elena: **_**No thanks have fun. See you in the morning; love ya!**_

**The last thing she wanted to do was go out now, she was so… so… worked up. She hated Klaus she didn't understand why he couldn't be the person he was with her with everyone. Her phone beeped again, she didn't recognize the number this time. **

**From: (757)107-2579:**_** Please meet me at oak tree park, fifteen minutes.**_

_****_**To: (757) 107-2579: **_**I'll be there**_**. **_**:)**_

**She got dressed quick, excited. She figured it was Tyler, she had everyone else's number in her phone and he never texted from the same numbers, always a burner cell. When she pulled up to Oak Tree park she saw a familiar truck, "You have got to be freaking kidding me," she smacked the steering wheel, pissed she had fallen for his trick. He slid in the passenger seat, "I hate you Klaus." **

"**Whatever do you mean sweet Caroline?" **

"**Don't play stupid, you know what you did." she crossed her arms and looked straight ahead. She wouldn't look at him. **

"**I don't know what you are talking about." He shrugged, "But I am glad you are here. I need to show you something."**

"**I am not going anywhere with you, if you think I am, you're crazy." **

"**Well good thing we are already here then huh?" He smiled. **

**Before Caroline knew it, he was out of the car and at her door holding out his hand for her. Caroline didn't take it but did get out of the car and followed Klaus. "This better be good," she mumbled under her breath. They walked for what seemed like ever to Caroline, which was funny because nothing seemed far now that she could travel at super-human speed, it must have been the fact that she was with **_**him**_**. When he finally stopped, Caroline looked around confused. "There is nothing here," she said, "Great you dragged me all the way out here in the middle of the park to- what?" **

**Just then a horse trotted up and stopped right in front of Klaus. He extended his hand to Caroline to help her on. "No, I am not getting on that, it doesn't even have a saddle," she complained, though she really did want to go. **

"**Please?" He asked. **

_**Did Klaus just say please? **_**She thought to herself, **_**wow, please and sorry all in one night, he probably just reached his quota for the next 10 centuries. **_

"**Caroline, I know you have no reason to, but I am asking you to please trust me?" his voice was soft and gentle and she really had never seen him like this before, sure he was always different when it came to Caroline but even for her, this was a shock. **

**She gave him her hand and he helped her up, though she could have definitely made it up by herself, and before she could see what was happening he was behind her on the horse. She was going to protest but decided not to. Klaus took the reigns and off they went. They rode at a pretty good pace for what Caroline guessed was miles, then the horse slowed down as they came upon a field of trees, the horse walked threw the trees and when they got to the other side, they were in what seemed to be an old baseball field. The horse stopped and Klaus jumped off and reached his hand out for Caroline, but she jumped down by herself. Klaus walked towards the center of the old baseball diamond and took a seat in the overgrown grass. Caroline followed suit but sat at a distance from him.  
**

"**I used to come here all of the time when I was young, before it was a baseball field. Then it was just a dirt lot, and we used to play, my siblings and I. I still come here often; I used to come watch the humans play baseball." Caroline laughed a little at the way he used the word humans, he ignored it, "Then I would come here at night when it was deserted and sit and think. Once they closed this place, about two decades ago, it became my place again, no one frequented it ever, and even in the midst of all the evil I would spread, that's not who I am when I am here. I am Niklaus Mikaelson or Nik as all my siblings call me, I let the evil go, I connect to what I can find of the person I once was so very long ago." **

"**Why can't you be that person all of the time," Caroline asked. **

"**I have done too much bad," he shakes his head, "it's easy with you for some reason, with my siblings it doesn't even come as naturally as it does when I am around you."**

"**If people could see you, they could get past the evil; they have with Stefan even Damon and he was no peach either, but people can change."**

"**I am not people Caroline, I am a monster." **

"**Just because you are a vampire doesn't mean you are a monster, we have all held on to our humanity, and even Stefan and Damon who have shut it off before can bring it back. Elena shut it off for a while and she found it again." **

"**I have had mine switched off for a lot longer then they ever had, 11 centuries." He said, his head shaking again. **

"**But you just said that you can find yourself here or even when you are with me, at least try, please?" Caroline was almost begging him now.**

"**Why do you care so much about why I try?" He asked. **

**She wanted to say for Tyler, but right now she didn't know if it was for Tyler or for herself, but why would she care so much for herself; it had to be for Tyler. "For Tyler" She said sounding almost as if she was trying to compel herself to believe that. **

"**Is that the only reason?" Klaus could tell that there was something more. **

"**And maybe for-" she swallowed hard, "Me." **

"**You?" he said as a small smile appeared on his face. "And what about you?" **

**She shrugged; "I don't know, Klaus," He looked at her with eyes that were begging her to elaborate. "I am going to regret saying this I am sure, but as much as I want to hate you, as much as I want to think you are the worst person to ever walk on the planet, I know that that isn't true." She looked away from him and continued. "You would be someone I would want to get to know, I think, if there wasn't so much evil there." **

"**Really?" **

**She looked at him and nodded, "Yes" he slid closer to his and gently put his hand on her cheek, when she didn't pull away he leaned in and kissed her. Caroline wanted to pull away but when his lips touched hers, feelings she had been trying to hide for so long warmed her body. Instead she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him back. He pulled away after a minute. "What was that?" Caroline asked. **

"**I have wanted to do that my dear since the moment I laid my eyes on you." **

"**How are you this person with me?" she whispered. **

"**You make me want to be good." He shrugged. **

**Caroline kissed him again, and before she knew it she was straddling his lap kissing him not wanting it to stop. She pulled his shirt off revealing the most gorgeous abs ever in the world "**_**WOW**_**" she thought, breathless. Then she pulled at the bottom of her shirt. **

"**No" Klaus stopped her. **

"**Wa-wait, did you just say no when I tried to take off my shirt?" she asked baffled. **

"**No, well yes but only because I don't want this to happen like this it needs to be romantic and right, I would like to take you to dinner first and learn about your childhood and how you grew up." **

**Caroline smile, "You never cease to surprise me, do you know that?" **

"**Can we?" he asked, "Tomorrow?" **

"**I want to Nik, I really do but I cant if my friends see me, they would-"**

**Klaus flinched a little when he heard her call him Nik, "Let's go to Copper Springs, no one knows us there, what do you say; please?" Copper Springs was the town over from Mystic Falls, about a thirty minute drive give or take.**

"**Okay fine, Copper Springs; pick me up at six." She couldn't believe that she had just agreed to go out on a date with him. "But please be Nik, not Klaus?" **

**He smiled, "You got it." **

**-**.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well are you going to ask me in?" Klaus asked. Rebekah had already moved past Caroline and into the house while she was in her daydream.

"Nik, what are you doing here?" Caroline couldn't think, her mind just going back to that night, to their date, to after their date.

"I wanted to say happy birthday, and Bekah wanted to see her boyfriend." He smiled "So baby sister and I took a little road trip, and I would think after I had come all this way you would invite me in?"

"Okay you can come in, but please just be nice… who am I kidding just don't be awful?"

"I wouldn't ruin your birthday, I promise. I will be on my best behavior."

"Thank you." She said as they walked inside.

"Oh great, Klaus is here." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Hello to you to Bonnie." Klaus said.

"Hey Klaus" Stefan, who was now sitting on the couch with his arm around Rebekah waved.

"Hey." He waved back.

Bonnie's eyes were huge, she felt as if she were in an alternate reality. "Relax Bonnie" Caroline said, "I know it's weird, but at least no one is trying to kill each other."

"How long has _that _been going on?" Bonnie pointed to Stefan and Rebekah.

"Oh I would say since about the day after you left." Caroline laughed.

"Seriously?" Bonnie asked picking the dishes up and putting them in the sink.

"Seriously," Elena said walking over to join the girls in their conversation.

"And you're okay with that?" Bonnie looked at Elena.

"Why wouldn't I be, I am with Damon, and like I said, Rebekah isn't so bad, we're actually kind of friends now." Elena shrugged.

"And what, we're friend with Klaus now, too?" Bonnie looked at Klaus who was talking to Damon.

"Hardly friends, but its neutral territory now." Elena shrugged.

"And you're okay with that, since he is trying to kill your boyfriend and everything?" Bonnie looked to Caroline who was trying not to stare at Klaus.

"Yeah, he has kinda backed off, it's whatever." She said trying to stay cool. "I'll be right back." She walked past Klaus and out the back slider door, when Klaus saw no one was staring at him any longer he slipped out and found Caroline sitting at the picnic table.

"How does it feel to be twenty-six?" Klaus asked.

Caroline smiled, "Pretty good."

"School out for summer?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I was debating teaching summer school this year, but the girls convinced me not to so we could spend some time together for once."

"You look beautiful today," Klaus said after a minute of silence between them.

"Thanks," Caroline's mind returning to their night together, "I am glad you're here Nik."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I AM SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, I STARTED A NEW JOB AND TO BE HONEST I DIDN'T KNOW IF I WAS GOING TO CONTINUE. (DIDN'T KNOW IF ANYONE WAS READING) **

**Thanks for all of the favorites and followers, and a special thanks to those who reviewed. I totally spaced and forgot my A/N on my first chapter, I was just excited to get it to you guys and posted without adding it. **

**I just want to say that I really hope you enjoy this story and to remember it is a fanfiction and not completely to the show, characters might act a little different, and it is nine years later so a lot has changed (and obviously since I don't write the show they will seem a bit different.) I also want to say I forgot with the last chapter to mention I do not own anything, Vampire Diaries. **

**This chapter starts back in Mystic Falls continuing Caroline's Flashback. **

**(Again) this is all made up; I do not own ANYTHING TVD.**

**Enjoy :)**

**(BOLD is flash backs) **_Italics are characters thoughts._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Caroline pulled a dress over her head, looked in the mirror and pulled it off, she threw it on the floor on top of the already rather large pile of clothes.**

_**Why do I care so much about what I'm wearing?**_** She thought she paired out a pair of black skinny jeans and a gold sparkly wide strapped tank top that had sequins on it. She pulled them on the pants and then the shirt and looked in the mirror. "Not bad," she said aloud, it was the first thing she had actually been pleased with. She went into the bathroom and pulled out her curling iron, after a great debate with herself earlier she decided to go with curly hair. Her phone rang; she glanced at the caller ID then answered. "Hey, Stefan. What's up?" She put the phone on speaker and began to curl her golden locks. **

"**Hey, just checking on ya, haven't seen you much this trip." **

**Caroline smiled, it was so like Stefan to 'check on her' he had become like her big brother over the years. "I'm fine Stef, getting ready I am going to go out tonight with my mom." **

"**Sounds like fun, so we will see you at nine tomorrow morning at the Grill for breakfast before we head back?" he asked. **

"**Yup, I'll be there," she said. **

"**Okay, see you tomorrow Care."**

"**Thanks for checking up on me Stefan, see you tomorrow." **

**She heard the click on the other end of the phone, if they ever found out she was going out with Klaus tonight they would kill her. She wondered why she was even going all day, but it was strange because she wanted to; after last night she had this curiosity about him that she'd never had before, she was intrigued to know more about him; well the good him. **

**It was twenty to six when her cell chimed alerting her she had a text message. **

**From Klaus: You wouldn't by chance be ready would you? **

**She smiled at the message, she was. **

**To Klaus: I am. **

**She sat on the couch and waited for him to respond, instead there was a knock at the door. She took a deep breath and walked to the door. W**_**hat is wrong with me? **_**She thought referring to her anxiousness. **

"**Good evening Caroline," his silky-smooth voice made the hair on the back of her neck rise. **

"**Hi Klaus," she smiled as she pulled the door shut behind her. **

"**You look radiant tonight," he said. She just smiled as they headed to his car, Klaus opened her door and she took another deep breath before sliding into the front seat. **_**This is it**_** she thought **_**your very last chance to back out.**_** She looked up and smiled, letting him shut the door. **

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

"Come on Niklaus," Rebekah said as Caroline came back to reality.

"Time to go already?"

"Yes, time to go already," Bekha nodded. "These guys have plans and the last thing Caroline wants on her birthday is you here.

Caroline wanted to say that wasn't true, but thought better of it.

"Well happy birthday Caroline, I hope your day is everything you want it to be." He smiled gently at her, then headed back into the house.

"Aw, leaving so soon?" Bonnie snapped at Klaus as they headed towards the door.

"Sorry to disappoint you Bonnie, but yes," he said in his normal sarcastic-Klaus tone.

Bonnie just gave him a look. "Say good bye to your boyfriend little sister, I will be in the car."

Rebekha went over and kissed Stefan. "Goodbye, come see me soon."

"Why don't you stick around?" Stefan asked. "I can drive you home later, or tomorrow."

"I wouldn't want to intrude on the festivities," Rebekha said.

"Not intruding," Caroline said. "I don't mind and it's my birthday."

Bonnie looked at Care as if she were nuts. "Yeah," Elena said. "Stay we don't get to see you around here enough."

Now Bonnie had seen it all.

"Okay, just let me go tell Niklaus to go on with out me." She smiled happy for the invitation.

Caroline wanted to tell her to make him stay too, but didn't. Bekha went outside and came back a moment later, just as she did Caroline's phone chimed. She checked her message.

**From Nik: I will be at Juniper Suites Hotel if you feel like dropping by later. **

She smiled and felt a twinge of excitement run through her body though she knew she shouldn't, she texted him back.

**To Nik: Text me your room number when you get there. **

"So what is on the agenda for today?" Caroline asked, not knowing what her friends had planned.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

"Dinner was awesome," Caroline said as they got up from the table and headed out to the car. "Thanks for dinner you guys."

"You're welcome," Elena said. "Happy birthday!"

"Wait, is the night over?" Bonnie asked.

"No way, the night is still young, let's head to Pulse."

"Oh I don't know guys; I think I am ready to head hom-"

"What is Pulse?" Rebekha asked.

"A nigh club we like to hit every now and then," Stefan said, his arm was around her.

"That is all the way in Charleston which is a little more then an hour away." Caroline added.

"Oh that sounds like fun, I want to go!" Rebekha sounded excited.

"Come on Care, it will be totally fun!" Elena said.

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "We can get rooms at a hotel there for the night."

Caroline didn't want to tell them that she had plans, seeing as whom they were with she took a deep breath, "Yeah, sure, I'm in." She got her cell out and typed out a quick text.

**To Nik: Change of plans for the night sorry, heading to Charleston for the night. Sorry, see you tomorrow maybe.**

Though she was disappointed she thought maybe it was best that she didn't go see him tonight, she decided to relax and just have fun with her friends.

Around an hour later they were almost to Charleston, Caroline ended up riding in the car with Stefan, Matt, and Rebekha the boys were up front and the girls in the back.

Caroline's phone chimed she glanced at the text and when she saw the name she was hoping that Rebekha didn't see.

**From Nik: Well have fun tonight Caroline, I look forward to possibly seeing you tomorrow.**

She smiled when she read the words imagining his half smile while he said them. Caroline really saw a change in Niklaus from nine years ago, even when he was with the rest of the gang he acted at least a little better then he used to. Rebekha noted the smile and gave Caroline a look. Caroline shook it off not wanting to acknowledge that maybe she knew what was going on. "So how much longer?" Caroline asked.

"Less then ten minutes," Stefan said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Caroline was almost drunk, she was on the dance floor when she felt her cell phone buzz; when she looked at the name on the screen she couldn't help but smile. "I will be right back," she yelled over the music to the girls.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

Caroline held up her phone, "my mom is calling me." She headed out the door and answered the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling you," his silky voice filled her ear.

It was not her mom but the last thing she wanted to tell Elena was that Nik was calling her. "What else are you doing?" she laughed.

"Looking at a very gorgeous blonde standing outside of a club, talking on her cell phone."

Caroline's stomach flipped at his words. "Are you here?"

"What would you say if I were?"

"That that's a little stalker-ish" She turned in circles trying to see if she could see him… nothing.

"Well, then I will go. Don't want to be a stalker."

"NO!" she said quickly. "I am going to go inside and tell them I have to go, be in plain sight when I come back outside." She hung up the phone still looking around for him then went inside. Most everyone was still on the dance floor, except for Rebekha; she was sitting at the table. "You're done dancing?"

She shook her head, "Just observing for a moment while I have a drink."

"So, um can you tell everyone I had to go?" she really didn't want to do it herself.

"Sure, everything okay?" Rebekha asked.

"Yeah, turns out my mom had to come this way for work so I am going to go stay with her tonight."

Rebekha's eyebrow rose, "Well have fun."

"Thanks," Caroline turned to walk away.

"Hey Care," Rebekha said.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"Tell my big brother I said hello, will you?" Rebekha winked.

Caroline didn't say anything; she just headed towards the door. When she got outside she didn't see him anywhere so she turned around to head back in. Her cell phone rang. She answered it knowing exactly who it was. "What?"

"And just where do you think you are going?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, "I told you to be in plain sight when I came back out."

"Turn around." She did and he was standing behind her leaning against a telephone pole. "Hello."

She could see the smile on his face; she hung up her cell and walked towards him slowly, fighting every fiber in her body that was screaming _run_. "Hi," she said when she arrived to him.

"How was your birthday?" He asked with a smile.

"Great," she said. "Perfect night," she didn't want him to know it would have been better with him there.

"Perfect?" He asked. She nodded, "Well it's still your birthday for a couple more hours, so there is still time."

"Time for…?"

"You'll see," Klaus said. "It's a surprise."

"Who are you?" She smiled.

"What do you mean…?"

"This guy standing in front of me is so not Klaus, you're nice, and sweet, caring, and thoughtful; now your have a surprise for me?"

"Maybe you never really knew me Caroline." He held out his hand.

Caroline took it. "Well I like this guy," she smiled. "But if you tell anyone that, I will kill you."

He scoffed. "Like you could kill me," he winked.

"Where are we going?" She changed the subject.

"No," he said. "Trust me."

_Trust him? _She thought to herself, _this is Niklaus we are talking about here. _She pushed the thoughs out of her mind, _just got with it Care. _"Okay" She smiled.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER TO COME SOON, SORRY TO LEAVE ON A LITTLE BIT OF A CLIF HANGER, BUT I WANTED TO SEE WHO WAS STILL READING, IF ANYONE… REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES. LOVE YA ALL. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
